


When Morning Comes

by ahunmaster



Series: Western AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Long Shot, Megatron and Eclipse have a history, Minor Character Death, Morning After, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Tension, implied prostitution, she just doesn't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse wakes up the morning after bandits came and took over the town.  But it's not what she was expecting at all.





	

 

Eclipse woke up to sunlight.  It was odd since she was used to waking up before the sun was in the sky.

 

Then she felt the stickiness between her legs and remembered why she had slept through the sunrise.

 

She bolted up, flinching from the pain of her sore lower half before she looked around.

 

If she couldn't feel what was staining her thighs, she would have thought that none of what had happened last night had actually happened.  Just a... horrible nightmare or-

 

Wait, if this... if that man hadn't come in and... why hadn't her father woken her up or screamed at her to get up and get the bar cleaned?  Unless it was that man but rather...

 

No, no, Eclipse thought as she stumbled across the room to her little dresser.  Her father didn't get the chance.  He didn't get the chance to barter with any of the men for her first time.  Someone came in and got in the way.  Stopped him.  Shot him in the head before grabbing her and taking her to her room.

 

That wasn't a dream.  It had been real.  Bandits had come into town and took it over and their leader took her as his prize.

 

But if that had happened, why was she alone and why wasn't she tied to the bed?  She quickly looked over her body and in the mirror.  There was nothing on her; no marks, no brands, no carvings.  Nothing to indicate that she was owned by anyone.

 

...What in the world was going on?

 

Eclipse's legs were getting weak and she slowly made her way back to bed on to fall back onto it when a knock came through the door.

 

"I'm coming in," a male voice said the door opened.  Eclipse had barely sat up straight, her spine stiff from fear, when the person speaking stepped in.

 

It was a slim man, his limbs almost gangly with an eye patch over one eye.  And he had a tray of food in his hands.

 

"Ah, you're awake." He walked over to place the tray on her dresser.  "If there is anything I can get for you, tell me. I have been instructed to provide whatever you may need. If you're feeling sore, I will have medication prepared for you."

 

She could only shake her head, grabbing the blanket and using it to cover her body with. Who was this man? He wasn't the one who took her to bed... But she had seen him with that man when they came into the saloon. He had been close to the bandit leader for most of the night. Until that man had taken her to bed.

 

And he didn't seem to have any interest in her, despite being naked and vulnerable and only standing a few feet away from him. Most men, especially the ones who came to her father's saloon, would have jumped on someone like her, even if it was mid-morning. 

 

"Very well." He turned away from her to grab the tray, moving it to the bed and placing it down beside her. 

 

The smell made her stomach growl. Eggs, a large slice ham, and two biscuits with butter and jam - and it looked delicious too. Had he made this? For her? But why would he? No one had ever made her breakfast before...

 

"While you're eating, the housekeeper will draw you a bath. Once you're finished, wash yourself and get dress. My boss wants to speak with you downstairs."

 

His boss? Did... Did he mean the man who had killed her father? Who had slept with her last night and took her virginity? She didn't get a chance to ask because he soon walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  

 

Eclipse wasn't sure what to do.  The boss... wanted to see her?  But hadn't he already had her?  Unless he wanted to have her again.  Or worse.

 

But there was little she could do at this point.  Those bandits... she peeked out her window through her old drapes.  They seemed to have the whole town under their control.  There was no sign of the sheriff or his men.  Were they dead like her father or being held somewhere?

 

She turned back to the door, wondering if the one-eyed man would come back if she took too long.  Surely he would give her time to eat and get ready, right?

 

But as she glanced outside again to see just how many bandits there were, Eclipse quickly realized something.

 

Since when had she and her father had a housekeeper?

 

Quickly eating her breakfast (the best she ever had ever since she could remember), Eclipse threw on her nightgown, which saw no use last night, to start heading to the back of the saloon where the bath was.

 

There was already activity in the saloon.  She was used to a few of her father's preferred customers sleeping the night over, but this was entirely different than her having to gently shake away sleeping patrons.  There were men everywhere, eating and drinking their morning coffee.  How...

 

Eclipse looked over to see some women working behind the bar.  And from the smell, there must have been people working in the kitchen as well.  How many people did they have to have this many working a salon at such capacity without such fuss?

 

"Miss?"

 

Eclipse turned to see a young woman with ginger hair looking at her.  She blinked, looked around, and then turned back to the young woman she had never seen before.  "Me?"

 

"Yes.  Um, I was going to come and tell you that the bath is ready."

 

"... When did you get here?"

 

"Oh, early.  A little after sunrise.  Knock Out and Breakdown had first shift, so they came back early last night and got up early to relieve the men standing guard overnight.  They brought me along because they didn't want to leave me alone so soon after they took over the town.  But Mister Megatron said I could help out by get your bath ready."

 

"...Mister Megatron?"

 

"Oh yes.  He's the leader of the Decepticons.  He's kind of mean, but he's a very nice man once you get to know him."

 

"But... why is-?  I don't understand?"

 

"Oh, don't worry.  It's a little confusing once you join.  But I'm sure Mister Megatron will explain everything to you once he's done talking with his men.  Knock Out and Breakdown did the same for me after they bought me from the brothel."

 

Brothel?  Eclipse was flabbergasted, unable to speak as the other gently lead her to the already filled hot bath before helping her undress and get in.  Wait, this woman had been bought from a brothel?  And did that mean she belonged to those two men she mentioned?  Did... Did that mean she now belong to this Megatron person who ran this gang of bandits?

 

She didn't know if that was any better than what her father had planned for her.

 

As she finished her bath and got dressed with the help of this young woman, whom she learned was called Sally, Eclipse was finally ready to meet her... well, she didn't really know what to call him.  Master?  Buyer?  Owner?  The boss?  She was so confused.

 

Sally escorted her past the main area up to where her father used to sleep.  Eclipse could feel the eyes of the bandits watching them even when the talking continued.

 

"Mister Megatron?" Eclipse watched as Sally knocked on the door.  The two... men?  No, one of them was a lady.  The boss's two bodyguards watched her as Sally knocked again.

 

"Is Eclipse here?"

 

"Uh, yes.  Yes, Miss Eclipse is ready to see you now."

 

"Send her in."

 

Sally gave her a bow before heading back downstairs, probably to help the others who were running the bar and serving the bandits and the few townsfolk who were brave enough to come to the saloon for a drink or bite.

 

Swallowing back a nervous gulp, Eclipse walked through the open door that one of the bodyguards had opened for her and went inside her late father's room, which now belonged to the bandit leader.

 

He was sitting at her father's desk, drinking a cup of coffee while he looked through papers.  Eclipse couldn't make out what they were, but the seals and fine lettering on them made her think they were important.

 

But before she could think of what they could possibly be, the bandit leader turned around.  His eyes met hers and a dark smile came over his face.

 

It was the same smile he had on before he blasted her father's head open.

 

"Good morning, Eclipse."

 

His voice, him rolling out the P of her name... her body turned ice cold as she managed to speak.  "G-Good morning."

 

"If you would kindly close the door.  I do not want any wayward patrons of my saloon to hear our conversation."

 

His saloon.  Yes, that was right.  He killed her father and claimed her.  Eclipse's shoulders shook as she turned around to close the door.

 

"Oh, and don't forget to lock it."

 

Her head snapped back to see him staring her down with those dark, lustful eyes.

 

"Forgive me.  An old habit.  I just don't want anything to... disrupt us."

 

She didn't have a choice. Even if she didn't lock it, she didn't know what the consequences were for disobeying him. And she didn't want to find out either. He was much bigger than her. And stronger too. If he wanted to beat her for being disobedient, he would no doubt break a bone. Or two. She didn't want to incur his wrath.

 

So, swallowing back her fear, she locked the door before turning back to face him. 

 

"Please... have a seat." He gestured to the bed.  Her father's bed.  Late father's bed.

 

She was going to have a hard time accepting that. She wasn't really sad about it... And she probably never would be. Her father hadn't been a good man. Primus, he would have sold her virginity to the highest bidder for profit had this man not stormed the saloon the night before. And he had always treated her like she was a waste of space, a servant at best. 

 

But was this man going to be any better? She slowly sat down on the bed, keeping her head down. She couldn't look at him, afraid of what he might say. Or do. Her father had been bad, but he had never beaten her. This man could. And he had already taken her in her own bed. There was nothing stopping him from doing it again. Or passing her around.

 

She wanted to believe that girl's words. That this... Megatron wasn't all that bad. She seemed rather content with her situation. Of course, she had said she had been bought from a brothel. Who knows how bad her life had been before being purchased...

 

But she didn't know. So she couldn't look at him.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

She hesitated to answer. 

 

"I didn't realize you were a virgin until we got more into it." She twitched a bit, but he just continued. "If you're in pain, I can have Knock Out provide you with medicine."

 

"... I-I'm... fine."

 

"Really?"

 

"Y-Yes..."

 

And she was being honest. Still a little tired and a bit sore and stiff, but... It could have been much worse last night. He hadn't been cruel, thankfully, when he had touched her. It was still scary, but at least it hadn't been too painful. It had hurt when he put it in, but since she was a virgin and he had been... big, it should have been expected. He didn't beat her though, nor did he force her body to do anything too strenuous. 

 

Maybe he felt he needed to be gentle though, since she was a virgin. Now that she wasn't though... would it be different? Would he feel it was now all right for him to be more violent? Maybe she should have lied...

 

"... I'm sure you have questions."

 

She looked up, eyes wide. But she quickly shrank back into her seat when she saw he was still smirking, suddenly afraid. She didn't like that smile. It didn't seem like anything good was going to come from it. And even though she had a hundred questions, she felt too intimidated to ask.  

 

"Would it be easier for you if we just started with introductions?"

 

Eclipse looked up in confusion.  Introductions?  After all that happened last night?  With an entrance like that, it was probably a little late for introductions-

 

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.  You've probably heard of us before, but if you haven't, we are one of the most notorious and well-known band of outlaws on this side of the Mississippi River."

 

"I-I've... heard some..." More like she had overheard so many men, merchants and hired men and loners who came through talking about it.  How the Decepticons took what they wanted, didn't compromise, and that no one could stop them.

 

"The man who came to wake you this morning is Shockwave.  The two outside are Strika and Lugnut."  Eclipse nodded to show she was listening.  "You will meet the others eventually."

 

Eclipse swallowed nervously.  What was he talking about?  Why would he bother introducing his men to her if she was just going to be his whore?

 

Unless... he really was going to let pass her around to his men?

 

She tried to hold her hands together so as to not tremble, but she soon became aware that the bed was shaking.  No, it was her.  Her whole body trembling at the thought of being used by all of these bandits.

 

There was nothing she could do to stop the tears from falling out of her eyes.  She.... She was in no better position than she was with her father the day before!  Either way, she was simply going to be used by men.  At least her father would only have... had her keep a single man or two company of the night.  And he wouldn't let them hurt her since she had to run the saloon and do the same the next night to make a profit.

 

But for Megatron, she was probably just another easy whore to entertain himself with.  Probably like so many other girls in other towns he's down the same with like her.  Had her until he grew tired of her and took another girl while giving her to his men to keep them happy.  And there was... If they grew tired with her, what would happen to her then?

 

"Eclipse... Are you alright?"

 

She slowly looked up at Meg- the man who now owned her.  Primus, if she started acting like this, then he would definitely throw her out faster and find another girl who wasn't as emotional and hard as she was.

 

"I-I-I'm sorry... I-I'll stop... I d-didn't mean to-" It was so hard to speak.  She wanted to make this man happy so she wouldn't be passed around to all those men outside, but she was just so scared.

 

"... What is that you're thinking?"

 

His question gave her pause, leaving her to only hiccup as she stared at him through salt-stung eyes.

 

"...Were you imagining that I would hand you over to my men to be used like two-cent whore?"

 

She didn't know what to answer.  Was he confirming it?  Or was he simply going to-

 

"I have no intention of letting you go."

 

Eclipse had no time to react except before he shot out of his seat and stormed over to her.  She opened her mouth, whether to scream or beg for mercy, she couldn’t remember, but she was completely unprepared for his hand grabbing her shoulder and pushing her onto the bed.

 

Fear overcame her as she opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, his hand still on her shoulder as he pressed her into the bed sheets.

 

"Did you truly think that I had only taken you last night because you happened to be right there?"

 

"W-What?"

 

"I am not a man who takes just what is there.  When I want something, I take it and if it is something that if not right there, I will go out of my way to obtain it."

 

"I-I-I don't-"

 

"Your town was well defended, right?  It's been safe from attack by bandits and raiders for years, yes?"

 

Eclipse blinked before nodding slowly.  Yes, they had had some peaceful years in the town for so long.

 

"Surely you don't believe it to be coincidental?"

 

She couldn't really say anything. She hadn't really thought about it before, just believing they had been extremely fortunate... But now wondering about it more and thinking about it more critically made her realize that there was no way it had just been some sort of great gift from Primus. There was a lot in this town that a bandit could want... No bandit would pass it by if they knew could get something from it.  And while they had a sheriff and his deputies, there weren't that many of them even with the local men who volunteered in protecting the town.  A well-sized group smaller than what she had seen of Megatron's gang so far could have made a good attempt of ransacking the town.

 

"Figuring out something is amiss, Eclipse?"

 

As her mind began to realize that her teenage years of peace in this town were suspicious, Eclipse suddenly realized something.

 

"...How...?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You... You know my name?"  

 

She tried to recall last night when this man and his men came into the saloon and the few minutes before that.  Her father had been at the bar talking to some of his usuals while she was serving drinks to those who were at the saloon that night.  It was a rather smooth night, so no one was calling for her to get another refill quickly.  And her father... he had been deep in talk with those at the bar before the bandits came in.  Probably trying to get the highest bid for her virginity.  So if no one was shouting her name before or during Megatron and his men coming in, how did he know her name?

 

Megatron only stared at her before taking his hand off her shoulder.  His gaze was unreadable for a moment before his dark grin returned.

 

"... We were once acquainted a long time ago."

 

Eclipse didn't have time to gape or even ask when she found him on top of her again, only this time closer, his lips inches from hers.

 

"But that doesn't matter now.  What matters-" He leaned in closer, a hand coming up to hold her chin, "-is that you're my woman now."

 

Her eyes widened. "Y-Your woman-?"

 

He smirked. "Yes. My woman. And no one else will have you."

 

His lips crashed into hers as Eclipse found herself being pressed into a bed, again, by the bandit leader.  Her hands came up to grab his shoulders, but he continued to kiss her deep, pushing her further onto the bed as his body slid between her legs.

 

Eclipse trembled, biting her lips when he finally broke the kiss.  She... belonged to him now?  Only him?  He wouldn't-?

 

"If you are still not convinced, perhaps it would help to know that many of my men already have a partner to sate their needs.  They do not require me to give them women to keep them satisfied."

 

Now she was too overwhelmed to react when he kissed her again, breaking this one off earlier than the last one.  But she did gasp when his other hand reappeared under her skirt, pressing against her undergarments.

 

Megatron only chuckled before he pulled back and off of her.  "I think that’s enough for today.”

 

“W-What?”

 

“I was going to let Shockwave explain all of this to you, but I felt it would be better to tell you myself that you were now mine.  And it gets the point across to my men and the town folk that you are now my woman.”

 

“The… townspeople?”

 

“Some are already trickling back in here after my display last night.  I only had to make sure there were a few here to see you coming to my temporary room.  They’ll spread the word to the others soon enough, but they’ll get the message when we move.”

 

“M-Move?”

 

“Of course.” Megatron moved back to her father’s desk and looked through the documents.  “The saloon has its advantages as a meeting area and temporary placement, but it will not do for my permanent residence.”

 

Permanent? Wait, he meant to stay here for good?  But why would he not simply take what they needed and leave with her in tow?

 

“And to answer you impending question, yes, we will be staying here for a good long while.  This town has its geographical advantages and it connects along several roads that go throughout the west.  That’s why we scouted it out for so long and kept others from attacking it and leveling the whole place to the ground.”

 

She remembered his words from before.  How her town had never had any trouble from other bandits or criminals for so many years.  But now it made sense.  Megatron and his men had been protecting it.  No gangs or bands of thieves came by because they were lucky; they were either killed or scared away by Megatron’s men.  Though it didn’t make sense why none of the people who passed through town mentioned seeing them on the way, especially if they were as big as the other rumors made them out to be.

 

Of course, Megatron and his men could have been hiding out all this time, but it made more sense to think that a smaller force of his men used the natural barriers this town had to stop other bandits from attacking.  And it would account for how he could be around here and also out doing all those things around the West she had heard from those same gossiping merchants.

 

“The former sheriff’s house will probably be where we’ll be situated, but once we get everything planned out, I’ll have some of my men help you move out there.”

 

“Move…” Eclipse was feeling faint.  This was… so much…

 

Megatron sighed before shaking his head and standing up.  “I’ll let you rest for today to sort all this out.  I need to see my men, so you can stay here for now until you feel ready to go back to your room if you wish.”

 

He crossed the room to the door and unlocked it, but then paused and turned back to her.

 

“Oh, one last thing.” His eyes narrowed at her.  “You are free to do whatever you wish, even going out to the town to see things, but tonight, I expect you here in my room.”

 

His lustful grin returned when Eclipse felt the color fall out of her face.  “I don’t need to explain what I will require you for or that I will send my men for you if you aren’t here tonight, do I?”

 

Her head shook quickly.

 

“Then enjoy your day, Eclipse.”

 

He left the room, leaving Eclipse to simmer in her thoughts.

 

So now she... she was the woman of a bandit leader.  And an infamous one at that.  And one that now had control of her town and everyone in it.

 

But... he was letting her do whatever she wished.  If she wanted to leave his room, he said she could.  She could probably get all the way to the edge of town without anyone stopping her.

 

...But where could she go?  The next town was miles away and she had no idea how to get there exactly.  The only time she ever left town was with her father and he was the one in charge of everything.  And that only mattered if she could get a horse, which she hadn't ridden since she was young.  And if Megatron was... she was certain he would have someone keeping an eye on her in case she tried to run.

 

All that Eclipse knew now was that she was to be Megatron's... lover.  And that meant repeating last night's activities again, this time in her late father's room.  And if she wasn't back here by tonight, he would send his men to get her.

 

So she was free, but she was still in a prison.  Just like with her father, she couldn't leave.  She had more freedom to go around town, but that was it.  With her father, the saloon was her prison.  With Megatron, it was the town.

 

Eclipse didn't know what to feel about this.  She had more freedom than before, but she was still trapped.  And though she wouldn't be a whore that her father would use to earn money, she still had to provide sexual relief for this man.  At least it was only him... if she could believe his words that he was the only one who would have her.

 

She was too scared to move.

 

But she knew that sitting here would do nothing.  Even if that was all she could do.  Megatron would let her have more freedom even if it meant being trapped in here with him when night came.

 

... If that was what her life was to be, she would have to... she would simply have to live with it.

 

Slowly getting up, Eclipse got to the door before she wondered.  What should she do now that the saloon was no longer her prison?

 

Whatever it was, she would have to make the most of it.

 

END


End file.
